


桂落之期

by susuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susuu/pseuds/susuu
Summary: 车速好快的我！不知道为什么就开起了车，反正这里我有写了很久，第一次开车的新手！
Relationships: 宇智波佐助/漩涡鸣人
Kudos: 17





	桂落之期

**Author's Note:**

> 车速好快的我！不知道为什么就开起了车，反正这里我有写了很久，第一次开车的新手！

少年身上只穿了一件单薄的里衣，但由发情期带来的燥热却使他的汗水浸湿了后背，额前的头发被粘成一缕一缕。

少年在被窝里难耐地翻动身子，他感觉抑制环已经控制不住自己的信息素暴动了，后颈的腺体无比酥麻，后穴开始分泌肠液，身子开始变得敏感起来。

突然一阵木头碎掉的声音传来，少年不禁身体一震。强撑着自己站起来，摸出被褥下的刀，扶着墙去查看情况。毕竟以这种方式进入人房间的都不是什么好人。

“谁？现在花魁身体不舒服，请回吧。”少年尽可能控制住自己的颤音，对着闯进的黑影说道。蓝眸中尽是敌意，不引人注意地把手中的刀换了个姿势握着，努力地凝聚力量在手上。

闯入的黑影抬起头来，是一个同花魁一般年龄的少年，他散发着alpha的气味。月光透过被破坏的窗，花魁看清了少年。他穿着上面带有团扇花纹的和服，腰间别着武士刀，略长的黑发下是血红的眸但又变为了黑色，洁白的皮肤与瘦削的脸。

“请问宇智波家的武士怎么有着闲情雅致以这种方式来到花魁的房间呢？”团扇家纹，是历来最强武士频出的一个传说家族，近来战事频繁，他们应该都在前线奋战啊？怎么会有留在境内的人，还来到了花街。

“你真当我瞎还是闻不到，全花街就只有‘吉原’的花魁-----漩涡鸣人才是金发碧眼，桂花味的信息素。”宇智波的黑发武士边说边站了起来，鸣人看清了他的脸。

“你，是宇智波家是小儿子！宇智波佐助！”鸣人认出了他。

“既然你认识我，我们的情况都不是那么好。不如就一起解决了吧。”佐助一个箭步上前把鸣人藏在背后的刀夺下。

“唔嗯嗯……”唇被封住，桂花信息素已经溢满了，与其说是桂花，此刻闻起来更像桂花糖，只要有一点点alpha的信息素就可以炸开。佐助的舌头在鸣人的口中搅动，撬开贝齿，灵巧地勾动着omega的舌头。

初尝性事的鸣人受不了这种挑逗，想挣扎着离开，但对方是alpha自己又处于发情期，身体总是比大脑要诚实，他的身子已经软得不像话了，根本不受控制。他们退到墙上，佐助按着鸣人的头进一步加深这个吻，掠夺着omega口中甜美的空气，舔咬着他柔软的嘴唇，舌头搅出一片绯靡的水声。

佐助伸手摸向鸣人的里衣腰带，洁白的单衣松松垮垮地披在鸣人身上。唇瓣松开了，因情欲而熏红了脸，佐助游刃有余地舔了舔嘴，鸣人则是在一旁喘着气，一只手撑着佐助的身体，让他们分开一定的距离。

“哦？明明是花魁，怎么连接吻都不会啊？漩涡大人？应该是被操过很多次了才对啊？”佐助抓住撑在胸口的手腕，直接咬着鸣人圆圆的耳垂，对着敏感的omega的耳朵吹着气。

“傻，傻瓜，不知道，我，我是艺伎啊……”鸣人红着脸，解开的里衣让大片肌肤暴露在空气中，胸前的红豆已经挺立了起来。“这样啊，那这就是你的第一次了啊，但我怎么看着像被好好调教过了，身体这么敏感。”佐助对着他的耳朵吹着气，手却开始在乳晕上打圈。

“嗯！唔……我之前都，都靠的抑制剂，唔……不，不知道这次这，这么猛，哈……”鸣人努力使娇吟流出，咬着红肿的下唇死命憋着。蓝色的眸里充满水色，波光粼粼，佐助看着不禁吻了上去，轻轻的，啄着这独一无二的瞳孔。

二人双双倒在地上，金发散了一地，在月光的照耀下在闪闪，仿佛落了一地金子。佐助拾起一咎，吻着，金发传来一阵阵桂花香。里衣完全敞开，露出属于少年的躯干。佐助托着鸣人的要，半吻半舔着他的腹部，胸部，最后是乳头。舌尖在如乳头上打转，鸣人被刺激得说不出话来，只能嗯嗯啊啊地叫。含住，去吮吸着敏感的这一点，粉嫩的乳头开始红肿充血。“波”的一声，佐助坏笑地看着自己的“杰作”，红肿的乳头像两颗诱人的红豆挺立在少年的胸口，而“杰作”本身却在不停地喘息着。

鸣人觉得自己的后穴滑腻一片，在alpha的信息素诱导下，身体开始偏向本能。穴肉开始有意无意地收缩与舒张，他想被alpha的肉棒贯穿，想被中出，想做爱，想被标记。

佐助意识到了这一点，放下了都前面的挑逗-----作为前戏这已经足够了。于是他伸出修长的手指没有犹豫地直接插进了饥渴的omega的后穴。“嗯！啊……啊！哈……”鸣人的后穴鲜嫩多汁，因为前戏够长所以肠液分泌也多，两根手指没费多少力气就全部没入。随后咬住omega最为敏感的腺体，檀香和桂花在此刻开始融合。

紧致的小穴不停地吞吐这佐助的手指，此时又塞进了第三根手指。“啊哈！……”又一记娇吟，身下omega的性器立了起来，小小的，粉粉嫩嫩的。佐助伸出另一只手握住，鸣人的身子开始颤抖，随着后穴的开发和性器的撸动鸣人开始大肆浪叫起来。“啊！哈……唔啊！咕哈……”伴着手指插搐的水声，鸣人努力忍着不让自己流出过多叫声，但却没注意到自己已经被标记了。

“叫啊，叫出来，让整个‘吉原’都知道你这个花魁有多骚，有多浪。”佐助此时在鸣人身体里的四根手指在一并抽搐，同时对着鸣人的耳朵低语，随着动作的加大溅出许多透明的肠液，打湿了洁白的里衣。不一会，鸣人射了。小腹上沾满了粘稠的精液，配上他潮红的脸和充满水汽的眼睛，场面十分淫荡。

刚刚射完的鸣人一个人在地上喘着气，脑子里一片空白。但是佐助不这么认为“你爽了，我也要爽啊。”说着脱下了衣服，露出来尺寸惊人的性器。“过来，帮我含着。”鸣人本来不想理他，本来射完身体就软得一匹，还要立起来给别人口！不可能的！但是佐助开始释放那颇有威慑的信息素是，鸣人只好挣扎着爬起来，跪在地上去含着这根一会填满他的东西。

鸣人一点点地用口中的津液去浸湿佐助的性器，再一点点含住。舌头若有若无地略过龟头与柱身。马眼开始分泌液体，鸣人被按着头来了个深喉，努力地去吮吸着，还用手去抚弄囊袋。就这样将近十分钟过去了，室内是口交的水声，鸣人觉得自己的腮帮子在发酸，感觉有点失去知觉。突然，口中的性器动了动，鸣人知道他要射了，想赶快退出来却被按着头，又浓又稠的精液全数射到了他嘴中。

“咽下去”没有感情的命令声。属于alpha的气息充满了整个口腔，带着腥甜的味道，全数咽了下去。

后穴的肠液还在分泌，佐助扶着鸣人的腰，把自己坚挺的分身对准后穴直接插了进去，肉棒撑开了所有的褶皱，被填满的肿胀感和快感一同涌上。

小穴内的媚肉感受到了侵略者，便缠了上来，包裹着alpha粗壮的性器。明明只是挤进了一个龟头，鸣人却感觉自己已经吃不下了。而佐助则是被不断上涌的欲望冲击，看着身下可口的omega正翘着圆圆的屁股让自己操，柔嫩的小穴正包裹着自己的性器一张一合，他的下身又壮大了几分。

佐助压制着想在嫩穴里横冲直撞的本能，开始浅插浅出。鲜红的肠肉在插搐过程中被带出又被塞回。就这样来来回回了几分钟，鸣人感觉后穴深处传来阵阵空虚。他开始扭动自己的腰身，想再往后一点，吃得更多一点。佐助看着他主动求欢的样子不禁一笑，索性停止了运动。

“哈啊啊……来，来操我啊。怎么不动了？”鸣人扭动着圆润的屁股，来自omega求欢的本能开始代替理智。“想继续被我操吗？”佐助开口了，顺便揉了揉鸣人柔软的屁股。嗯，感觉不错。

“哈，想……快点来填满我……”鸣人抬头看向佐助，蔚蓝的眼睛里水雾一片，加上嘴边残留的精液和绯红的脸。“啪”的一声，佐助名为“理智”的弦断了。他抬起鸣人的胯，用手指掰开臀瓣，露出小穴，然后一下全部捅了进去，直达生殖腔口。

“啊！……啊！嗯啊！”身下人开始肆无忌惮地大叫，穴肉也开始收缩，挤得佐助差点缴货。紧致多汁的小穴严密得包裹着佐助的性器，穴内的高温让佐助又胀大了一圈，撑开了穴内的褶皱。

“啊！好涨啊……嗯唔……”还没等鸣人适应，alpha就开始了可怕的律动，如同打桩一般又快又狠，每次都是整根拔出又整根没入的，而且次次都会擦到敏感点然后再撞到生殖腔口。“嗯啊啊啊！咕哈！……”鸣人感觉自己像一片在骤雨中的落叶，被击打得不成样。两个囊袋把他的屁股都拍红了。但即使是这样粗暴的捣弄下，omega的小穴依旧多汁，这样高速的性交中，无数肠液被带出又被退回，二人交合处是水声一片，有些还被打成了泡沫，溅到了地上和他们身上。

“你这么骚，真像欠操的母狗。说，你被多少人操过。”宇智波佐助扯了扯嘴角，看着这敏感而多汁的身体如果有被人调教过，那自己不知道是该感谢他还是杀了他。毕竟，这是他的omega。“我…我都说过了哈……我是……艺伎嗯啊……不卖身的……咕哈……嗯”鸣人一边承欢，一边回答这他的问题。但每说出一个词，那个坏心眼的alpha就会往里面顶得更深一下。

房间里充满了欢爱的气息，地上已是一片狼藉----到处是透明和白色液体。幸好佐助的衣服扔得远没有被迫害，但是鸣人之前穿的已经里衣已经沾满的体液混合物，已经不能穿了。但是二人的性事还在进行，可以说，一半都没到。

佐助换了一个体位让两个人都跪立着， 这样可以操得更深，鸣人就坐在他的性器上，像个肉便器一样被肏着。佐助的佐助扶着鸣人的胯，右手则绕到上面，把手指伸进了omega在浪叫的口中，有中指和无名指夹起中间的舌头，鸣人发不出那么激烈的叫声，口中的津液顺着嘴角流下，佐助还在湿滑的口腔中搅了几下，津液流得更多了。

突然，穴肉猛得一缩，夹得佐助又差点泄出，鸣人又射了。这次全靠后面的快感就直接被插射了，这果然是个骚货。佐助又对他有了玩弄之心。

“哈……哈……”已经高潮过两次的omega趴在alpha的身上大口喘着气，生理性泪水在这时掉了出来。佐助看着胸前哭得稀里哗啦的鸣人不觉有点心软，抬手轻轻拭去苦涩的泪水。鸣人抬头望向佐助，这是今夜他们第一次正脸看对方。

鸣人刚刚哭过的眼睛不再是蔚蓝色，在柔和的月光下在闪闪发光，里面仿佛装了星辰大海，这双眼睛如同一个宇宙。佐助失了神，托起他的脸吻了下去。

这个吻没有之前极强的侵略性，是温柔的，alpha的舌尖若有若无地扫过齿间，仿佛在安慰着他。鸣人闭上了眼，也托起对方的脸颊，加深了这个吻。接着，他们又滚到了一起。

Omega的小穴已经非常柔软，所以对于佐助的二次侵入也十分顺利地接纳了。穴肉又一次缠了上来，鸣人的体内是无比的炽热和柔软，佐助又想在他体内放肆驰骋。但是现在双方都找回了一些理智，不像刚才完全遵从欲望，他们开始讲究技巧，但是这更要命。

佐助开始九浅一深，一开始浅浅地插，等到鸣人受不了的时候来一个深插。鸣人环住佐助的脖子，娇吟声被尽可能地压低，但是这个体位佐助听得一清二楚，忍住想泄的欲望继续插这个磨人的omega。

佐助又一次把手指放在鸣人面前，不知是出于什么原因，鸣人用嘴含住佐助的手指就开始模拟口交，舌头一下一下地飘过佐助修长的手指，还在指尖打转。正在奋力抽搐着多汁小穴的佐助一下没忍住，今晚的第一次直接就射在了鸣人的深处，因为没成结，这场欢爱淋漓尽致。但，只是开头。

佐助把射完精有些疲惫的性器拔了出来，在离开的时候还发出“波”的一声。随后精液便从充血的穴口流了出来，红与白令人神往。佐助又硬了，于是又对准小穴捅了进去，开始了新的一轮。

这场欢爱直到破晓才结束，佐助穿戴整齐完后看着已经被自己清理过的鸣人轻笑了一声，吻了吻这个被自己做到睡着的花魁，离开了

刺激的TBC_


End file.
